Gigazelle's Wizardry Guide
Wizardry is a challenge that involves a player seeking out Dark Elf Mages, where only two are vulnerable at any given time. If left unchecked, these invulnerable wizards will quickly seek out your crystal, leaving the player helpless to destroy them. This challenge takes place in Servants Quarters, with solely mages to combat. With only a single enemy type to defend against, there are several specific and effective builds to combat them. Build Strategy Towers that normally work in campaigns and other challenges work very poorly in this challenge, as''' towers do NOT damage mages until a player or their familiar has touched them'. For this reason, it is best to use a combination of defenses that stall, rather than deal damage. These include: *Ensnare Aura (highly recommended, as it slows all mages' casting) *Strength Drain Aura (great to use, but difficult to maintain due to lower HP) *Spike Blockade (recommended for high HP) *Bouncer Blockade (also works, but uses more Defense Units for similar functionality) *Slice N Dice Blockade (not recommended, as it is a waste of DU for same functionality as spikes) *Magic Blockade (works and is easy to maintain, but has lower HP) *Physical Beam (works well if a Series EV hero is available) *Reflection Beam (excellent against mage's fireballs, which are the primary damage dealer to defenses) *Tower Buff Beam (great for making existing defenses more resilient to attacks) *Darkness Trap (to remove elemental affinity) Note that Gas Traps and Shock Beams are no longer effective against invincible mages (though they will work on vulnerable ones). Using one of the following builds will greatly decrease the diificulty of the challenge: With Series EV: http://ddplanner.com/?l=7288 If a Series EV hero is not available: http://ddplanner.com/?l=5181 Note that when building auras or traps on the south lane, it may be necessary to shrink them because of the spawn area right below it. Use the minus key - to do this. If you decide to use a custom build, ensure it meets the following: *Defenses to prevent mages from moving forward *Defenses are not too close to spawn invincibility area (or else ALL mages will be invincible!) *A small amount of damage dealing to keep skeletons on the ground Combat Strategy Because the mages will constantly attack defenses, it is imperative to locate the vulnerable ones as soon as possible before defenses collapse. If doing this challenge as a group, assign lanes to split between each team member, keeping each lane in repair. If tackling this challenge solo, move from lane to lane in the following cycle: *Attack all mages in a lane to see if any are vulnerable; kill any that are *Repair all defenses in that lane *Move on to the next lane Repeat this cycle until all mages are killed. ''Note: Mana is very limited on this map; if your build can spare the Defense Units, it may be wise to keep a Healing Aura in each lane or on each crystal that heroes can utilize, thus allowing them to use mana for repairing. Reward Players are rewarded with The Heretic on Insane and Nightmare Difficulties; it is a Squire sword dealing average damage with average swing speed. It only requires a level 60 hero to wield, which can be valuable for players between levels 60-74 that successfully complete this challenge on Nightmare. Category:Guides